macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnerl Fighter Pod
=Zentraedi Gnerl Fighter Pod= RPG Stats by Ryan info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Gnerl is a front line Mecha used by the Zentran's of the Zentraedi Army. This fast and highly maneuverable mecha is usually the first into combat when facing a planet bound opponent, its purpose to clear a beach head or draw away defenders from the Re-Entry Pod's as they make their way to the ground to disgorge their Regult and Glaug complements. The Gnerl''can also be found at the fore front in space combat situations. Although it is on the same par as the ''Queadlunn-Rau Power Armour when it comes to speed, it is more maneuverable, but sacrifices armour to do so. Its weapons are also limited to Pulse Guns and missiles compared to the other Mecha of the Zentraedi Army, thus making this a highly valued but limited Mecha. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *Gnerl Fighter Pod: Zentraedi Air/Space Combat Fighter Class: Air/Space Fighter Manufacturer: '''Zentraedi Factory Satellite '''Crew: One pilot wearing Light Zentraedi Armour MDC BY LOCATION: Tri-barrel Laser Pulse Guns (2) 30 each Missile Launchers (4) 50 each (1) Sensor eye 30 (3) Engine thrusters (3) 70 each (4) Main Body 150 NOTES: #Destroying the Sensor eye will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, night vision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed of the by Mecha 30%. Destroying two thrusters will reduce the flight speed of the Mecha by 60%. Destroying all three thrusters will render the mecha immobile. #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the Mecha, probably killing the pilot as well. SPEEDS: FLYING IN ATMOSPHERE/SPACE: Mach 5.1 (3,216mph) Able to hover indefinitely and attain orbit without rocket booster assistance. STATISTICAL DATA: LENGTH: 17.37 m POWER PLANT: Thermo-nuclear Reactor converters WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. AIR TO AIR HIGH SPEED ROTATING TRI-BARREL LASER PULSE GUN: (2) '''These front mounted Tri-Barrel Laser Pulse Gun is the primary weapon of the Fighter Pod, and is used in high speed air to air combat situations where missiles will not work. The high level of damage they inflict is attributed to their tri-barrel configuration and high rate of fire. o '''Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft/Mecha o Secondary Purpose: Assault o RANGE: 4000 feet (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 1D4x10 (per blast) o RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. o PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. 2. CLOSE COMBAT MISSILE LAUNCHER: (6) '''The Gnerl is equipped with six missile launchers, two situated towards the rear of the Mecha behind the pilot, on the left and right hand sides, and two on the underside. The launchers each hold 6 short range missiles for a total of 36 missiles. o '''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha o MISSILE TYPE: Any short range missile o RANGE: Varies with missile type o DAMAGE: Varies with missile type o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1, 2, 3 or 4 missiles per launcher o PAYLOAD: 6 missiles (per launcher), for a total of 36 missiles. 3. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: DAMAGE: o Kick: Not Possible. o Punch: Not Possible. o Leap Kick: Not Possible. o Stomp: Not Possible. ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE GNERL: · COMBAT COMPUTER: The Gnerl is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The forward view screen of the Gnerl allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics on the Pod's HUD. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. · EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. · HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. · OPTICS: NIGHT VISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. · OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. · OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. · RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. · RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. · SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of the Raulon-Ve by the enemy, the pilot can activate self-destruct system, which will cause the Mecha to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The pilot will automatically be killed if still aboard. ---- COMBAT BONUSES GNERL TRAINING: BASIC GNERL COMBAT TRAINING · Training for Zentraedi Fighter Pod Pilots. · 1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +1 to strike · N/A to parry · +3 to dodge · +2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED GNERL COMBAT TRAINING · Training for Zentraedi Fighter Pod Pilots. · 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). · Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. · +1 on initiative · +3 to strike · N/A to parry · +6 to dodge · +3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. · Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. · Ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ·